Asgard
by starlight135
Summary: An interesting magic trick is discovered in a book, one that was later on played by none other than the mischievous trickster known to all in Asgard, mainly as the younger brother of Thor, or, as Loki. They were eight at the time. And this trick was, surprisingly, remembered after so much time passed.
1. A Day Like Any Other

**ASGARD**

_Estimated Ages (Earth-based)_

_Thor: 8.7_

_Loki: 8.1_

_A little while after Odin spoke to the brothers about the past and how one of the two will be king._

**PART 1: A DAY LIKE ANY OTHER**

Like any other day, Loki was wandering around the library, checking some books he felt were interesting and useful for any new tricks he planned on playing to others.

The room was very quiet, him being the only one in it, though there was the occasional yelling coming from the training grounds. And, really, it was far too obvious that Thor was one of them, or rather the one to yell the most.

That was his brother alright. Obnoxious. Careless. _Irresponsible_. Not ever thinking of the consequences his actions could cause.

Sighing, he reached up to look through another book. And then another. And another.

No, he did not want to be out there, spending time with friends and family.

After all, his friends were not even friends with him, having only met them through-of course-Thor, since his brother was much more fun to be with if people ever compared them.

Loki was the boring, book-loving, mischievous, trickster that you could never predict.

Thor was fun, loved fighting, lives-in-the-moment, and a lot friendlier brother everyone chose over Loki.

And while Loki did understand the fact all those things were true, he always disliked being compared to the older brother he could never spend time with.

Their father also, like their friends, chose to be with Thor most of the little time someone like him could spend.

Though Odin and Loki did not have that well a bond, his mother and himself, Frigga and Loki had a much stronger bond, his mother teaching him different sorts of magic whenever she had free time, the two going to the garden inside the castle walls, a peaceful silence covering that area since people barely ever visited the place.

Like this place. The library.

Finally finding a _very _nice magic trick he could do, a grin slowly spread across his face, eyes glinting with amusement at what the outcome of this might be.

He couldn't _wait _to see the reaction he would get after playing this trick.

After he practiced how to do it, of course.

"Brother!" Thor spoke in his loud voice right behind him, nearly causing Loki to drop the book in his hands. Eyes wide, he shut the book and held it in one hand, the other casually holding a part of the bookshelf to appear the way he usually did, but inside he could feel his heart racing so fast it felt like it would explode.

He never did like being spooked. By anyone. Especially Thor, which was nearly _impossible _considering how much of a loud person Thor was-

Just how interested was he in this book that he did not hear the stomping of his older brother?

"You've missed seeing my victory against another warrior." Loki couldn't help internally laughing at that statement.

After all, that was not anything new.

Neither was that sad look Thor was wearing for some reason or another. It was the same look all the other times he didn't-or wasn't able to go and watch the fighting happen.

"I knew you'd win, so I didn't think me being there would change anything." He said dryly.

And it was true! Thor was one of the best at fighting. "Well, you would have chances of winning so long as Lady Sif isn't your opponent." He added thoughtfully.

Thor chuckled at the true statement, then gave a sincere smile, and put a strong hand on his green clothed shoulder. "I know, brother, but it would have been better if you were there too." And while he may have said this honestly, and with complete sincerity, Loki was-for a moment-conflicted on whether he really should play this trick at the person standing in front of him.

Quickly giving a slightly amused smile back, he knew there was nothing wrong with playing this trick. He'd done worse tricks at worse times. "Then I'll make sure to be there on your next fight."

He thought he saw Thor's smile widen, but Loki was much more focused on the _completely _ruined outfit, and _especially _the footsteps made by _mud _that showed the trail made when Thor must've walked here.

Putting the book back to the shelf-he would come back to check it-he took a few steps towards the door, and was not at all surprised to find more mud tracks.

Oh, no. Thor would get in trouble once again.

It was getting on his nerves-the amount of times Thor could get in trouble without him doing anything. But that was expected since Thor never thought about what his actions caused, or how his actions were seen by others.

His smile nearly fell at the thought of Thor taking over the throne. After all these actions Thor made, there would be a chance for him to be king, right? Even though Thor was a little older, he acted without thought, so Odin would take that into consideration and perhaps, just maybe, he could be king instead of Thor?

He was hopeful.

Now, about the problem at hand…

"Thor, you do realize you made a trail of mud, right?"

A panicked look covered Thor's entire face as he continued speaking. "I wonder what father would say about this."

Loki felt something clench inside his chest when Thor started babbling, obviously trying to find a way to please his father. And, really, it was a bit ridiculous, how much Thor kept trying to impress father. "I-I didn't think there was any mud left after the fight since the place we fought-It wasn't _that _dirty…And-Wait, how are my clothes this bad? They weren't in this state before, I'm _serious_! You'd back me up, right? If father were to confront me about it? Wait, Loki, you don't think father is going to be angry about the mud, do you? It's a _little _mud, could easily be cleaned up-"

Sometimes, very rarely, like _now_, he wished there was no next in throne, no expectations waiting to be met, and especially no need to please people by doing what was expected.

"-and after the entire area is clean, it would be like nothing was ever dirty! But when we do this, we must be sure there is nobody around. Sounds like a great plan, right Loki?"

Glancing back at Thor, he sighed and shrugged, not really knowing if any plan Thor of all people made would work.

But Thor seemed to be hopeful, asking where the cleaning tools were while searching for some. "Thor, this is the library-there are no cleaning tools here." He answered it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which, to him, might have been one of the most obvious things in the universe.

Feeling bad for what might actually happen once Thor was found as the culprit for getting the area dirty, he thought about what they could do.

Right! He had learned a trick some time ago which would be extremely useful right now.

Telling Thor to just not move around anymore since there was more and more mud everywhere with every step taken by the fool, the fool he called a brother (or the brother he called a fool) he tried remembering how the spell began.

After a few seconds of leaning against the bookshelf and thinking, he remembered how it worked.

As soon as the spell was used, the mud was gone, both the ones on the ground, and the one on Thor's shoes. "That should do it."

Looking around, he felt proud at how clean the place seemed after he used his magic.

See? Magic was useful. And could be used for good things too. "Wow, Loki. Your magic really is amazing!"

"That's the result of learning magic, brother." He said in return. Thor had not even once tried to learn magic. At all. He had, unlike his older brother, and this was one of the benefits of knowing how to use magic.

Standing up, Thor ran up to him with a grin, grabbing his arm as he spoke.

"Now that neither of us are busy, how about we go and look around the town?"

The trick could wait for later, he thought, as he gave a real smile in return, feeling happy-a feeling he felt less and less with each passing day for some reason.

Making the best of what may be the last times the two would ever have fun together seemed like a great idea.

"Sounds good."


	2. Trip To Town

**PART 2: TRIP TO TOWN**

"No!" Loki exclaimed as he stared at Thor in disbelief. "This is _nothing_ like humans and their world!"

As Thor gave him a confused look, he rubbed his eyes and explained, continuing on walking around the Asgardians that did not pay much attention to them. Good thing he insisted they wear casual outfits to fit in. Even if Loki found no fashion sense and hated the clothing.

"Humans are not peaceful like us; they do not have anything to do with peace in _any_ way."

"What are you talking about, Loki?" Shock had washed over Thor's face, but that did not stop him from leading the way, walking wherever he wished without thinking or asking him anything. "Humans are _wonderful_-Do you not remember father taking us to Earth? How could you speak of them so poorly? They are civilized, well-mannered, and they treated us _extremely_ _nicely_ when we last went there for a visit."

Chattering and items clanking had drowned out whatever else Thor might have said after that-not that this was a problem; Loki couldn't stand the way Thor spoke about things he did not know of. Not entirely, at least.

Thor always looked at things with eyes that only saw the good in people, and not the true way things are.

It was not all rainbows and flowers, Loki knew, for he had seen the way humans had acted beneath the smiles; lies spoken with no hesitation, the fighting for no good reason, and _especially_ the going-behind-your-back schemes humans were doing.

At least they were nowhere _near_ his level, Loki thought with a smile.

Nearly tripping over one of the smaller boxes scattered across, he was appreciative of Thor as his brother put a hand on his shoulder, helping him keep his balance.

Not even ten seconds later Thor was running to one of the stands, some sort of dragon swords played out as a display, a woman with a bottle in her hand, sitting with a book over her face as her chair was visibly going back and forth, her fall very much possible.

Loki, however, did not wish to see those huge swords, nor did he stay to see whether the woman fell or not. He was in town to see if there was anything of interest, or, during the time Thor was not around, he could use some of the tricks he's been practicing for fun.

"Do you surrender now?" A cruel laughter, and some giggling of a group made him come to a halt, curiosity leading him to the group after locating them.

Quickly walking behind one of the buildings, he took a peek from his hiding spot, now too curious to leave and go to the competition with his brother-it was a competition for young warriors, and Thor talked about it so much when they left the palace, obviously wishing to join.

Focusing on the situation in front of him, he eyed what was happening.

What Loki saw made him feel...angry.

A girl, looking no older than Thor, stood between five others. The girl had bangs, covering her eyes, but from the light he could make out teary, sad eyes staring hard on the ground. Two of them guys, three of them girls, giggling between them, whispering to each other's ears about-he assumed-the girl holding cards with trembling hands.

The angle she held the cards allowed Loki to see the cards from where was, and what he saw made everything clear for him.

The girl had awful cards. It was the worst cards any player could possibly have! And, even better, it would mean your doom has come. You lose.

If you have the cards she did, Loki thought with a frown, it doesn't matter _which_ card you play.

You still lose at the end.

But…

Concentrating on the cards in her hands, Loki thought of the best cards possible in the game, and using his magic he was proud of, he changed them so she had the best cards, and the others had good cards no longer.

Smiling at his work well done, he walked past the group, not missing the surprise (and very happy) on the girl's face, as well as the look of utter disbelief that washed over the others.

If they had cheated, so could the girl, even if she needed help Loki could give without anybody knowing about it.

He felt really satisfied with his work, grinning as he thought about how the girl would win and make those cheaters lose.

"And so, the frost giants were defeated by the Allfather and his Asgardian army." Loki saw a mother telling two kids, one boy appearing around the age of four, the other a girl around ten, both listening to their mother (he assumed it was their mother) excitedly, the girl's eyes wide, the young boy nearly half-asleep.

Loki was certain the boy wasn't fully asleep when he spoke. "Yay! The monsters are beaten!"

The girl, on the other hand, seeming to already know the story, had an amused expression at the reaction given by the young boy. "They certainly were beaten."

Keeping on walking, he also remembered their father, Odin, talking about the event before informing him and Thor about there only being one as king.

Best not to dwell on that now, he thought as he continued walking, a building next to him.

Unlike this morning, now that he was much more aware of his surroundings, he first heard Thor yelling and shouting rather than seeing him and getting startled.

"Thor!" He spoke a bit louder than he would like since the entire area was filled with people chattering, but even so, his brother did not even look his way, and most likely than not, he did not hear him.

Right now, a few stands away, Thor was cheerfully talking and yelling things at kids his age, then all of them laughing, the sunlight shining brightly on them.

A building was right next to Loki, so the sunlight did not reach him, and his smile slowly got replaced by a frown as he realised just how different they were even if they were brothers.

While Thor stood among his friends, laughing with joy, Loki stood in the shadows, alone, watching just how well they got along, and he suddenly felt this awful clenching in his stomach, a feeling he could guess that was much worse than somebody telling him that he is banned from the library.

Just as he was about to go back to the palace, he saw Thor waving at him, shouting words that were not heard with a smile so big it was as if Asgard could live with no need for the sunlight so long as Thor was around.

He tried, Loki really tried bringing his frown upside down (he heard a Midgardian say this phrase once during one of their visits), but it just did not work.

Thor ran up to him, and spoke with so much happiness that Loki felt like he would drown in it.

"Loki, look who I found!" With that, Thor had put an arm around his shoulders, leading him to whoever it was he found.

Oh, he thought as he saw who exactly it was. Of course, the warriors three. And Lady Sif did not appear to be anywhere near-right, she had training to do in order to prove her being the better young warrior than the four that stood in front of him.

He saw Thor turn to the three, and Loki knew exactly what words would be said. After all, his brother was far too predictable. "My friends! My brother has come to join us."

"It is good to see you Loki." His name was remembered. What a shocker. (That was another phrase he heard from Midgardians, though he was uncertain if this was how it was used)

That was Hogun, his hair tied up in a short ponytail, and Loki wondered whether it would become longer, or if he would cut it shorter like Fandral standing next to him.

As conversations began, one sarcastic thought crossed his mind.

How lovely it was, for he would be _stuck_ with these people for the _entire_ day.


	3. Trick Time

**PART 3: TRICK TIME**

Alright.

This was it.

After practicing for the _entire_ week, he knew how to do it.

He was really excited for this, and he just couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear simply thinking about it.

And he had thought of this again and again and again, so he knew most of what could happen. Most involved the same ending, so that was something he was happy about.

It would be another trick he would play on Thor.

So long as the timing and place and reaction and everything else was right-It was going to be _perfect_! A _great_ trick!

Yes, yes, he knew that _every_ trick he ever played was perfectly great, and nearly _all_ were _always_ forgotten, and he knew this one would be no different.

But the _rush_, the _thrill_ he had while performing these tricks-

_And_ the moment he did perform his trick! When attention was on him and _only_ him and not on anybody else (Thor, for example) and when everything went as planned…

It was fun.

True, the consequences were not _as_ fun, and nothing after the trick made him feel that good about himself, but at the moment the trick was played, two things were clear.

One: He was _great_ at magic.

Two: He was the master of mischief and a _professional_ at playing tricks.

_So_, he thought as he paced around the garden, as long as Thor actually made it sometime during _this_ era so the trick could be played, everything would be going _exactly_ as planned.

Arms crossed, he shut his eyes, jaw clenching, standing in one place.

How could he be related to someone _this_ bad at being on time?! To say Thor was his brother sometimes made him feel like he was lowering his own reputation to ashes.

Seriously, Thor managed to ruin his plans without even having _done_ anything!

Breathing in, then out, he knew he had to keep calm. After all, magic required _concentration_, and a _calm_ _mind_. Two things Thor would most likely never have for long. Loki, however, had managed to have both with the help of their mother.

Opening his eyes, his expression started to darken slightly at the thought of what their mother and father would say about this trick, and he was reminded of how he had been reprimanded for all those other small tricks.

And…would Thor even want to spend time with him after this…?

A moment later, the grin was back.

Just _thinking_ about the look on Thor's face…! It made him want to _laugh_. And if this plan went as planned, he would be proud, because it was a _new_ magic he learned, _and_ because, after _so_ many tricks played, if Thor fell for this one too, it would be _one_ more win for him. This would be one more time he had the upper hand, and left Thor in the dust.

Sometimes, he wondered just how much more magic he was missing out on. Just how many other ways could he trick his brother, he wished he knew.

Hearing heavy footsteps coming his way, he composed himself, sitting on the bench near him. "Loki!"

Looking at who was running to where he was, he saw his brother, breathing quickly, brown hair swaying from side to side being a bit longer than Loki's.

And anyway, Loki very much liked his hair slicked back, unlike Thor. This way, it wouldn't distract him, _or_ get in his way as much.

The happy look on Thor's face made him nearly rethink his plan, if only for a moment.

He watched with narrowed, judging eyes as Thor let out a long breath, and breathed normally again. "You're _late_, brother."

A sheepish smile was what he got in return-for having waited a whole two and a half hours longer than planned! And he really, _really_ hated when his plans did not go the way he wanted.

Whatever excuse was going to be said, he did not care.

There were far too many instances in which he had heard them. And Loki was starting to feel upset about it.

'I'm sorry, brother. I was with the warriors three- '

'-was in a competition with Volstagg- '

'-do you mean? It was only for a little while! -'

'-and Sif challenged me, so- '

'-had important matters to discuss with father- '

'-didn't realize how fast time passed- '

It was getting really irritating.

So, he spoke before a word left Thor. "Do you remember what I had in mind for today?"

A thinking expression-not at all suiting his brother took over, a hand scratching his head as he thought.

Of course, Loki sighed, his brother had forgotten why he wanted to meet. Maybe this trick would really not work. It could've been all that energy he used for the entire week, but suddenly, he felt gloomy and dull, an unwelcoming emotion similar to that of feeling miserable slowly eating away at him.

He should cancel.

Thor probably had better things to do.

With his mind made up, and trying to cover up the bleakness in his tone, he spoke slowly, smile vanished. "Thor," he started, not knowing what to say.

You can go?

I actually forgot to do something?

Second one it is, he thought.

Opening his mouth to speak, Thor spoke over him before he started, interrupted him before he could try saying a thing.

"You said you wanted to go walk around the garden, or even play hide and seek. Are we to do both? Which do we do first, brother?"

First thing he felt was shock, then complete happiness after understanding what just happened.

Smiling brightly, Loki felt so much joy he felt like his heart could explode.

Thor remembered!

He had been paying attention to what he had said! The trick could be played!

Giving Thor a big smile, he jumped up, running to the gates of the garden. "We'll first look around the garden. You probably never spend any time here, so you will look around while I find a place to hide. How about it, brother?"

"Alright. I'll look around for a longer time to give you some time. After all, I am the best in hide and seek!"

Since when-

Had Thor ever even played hide and seek before?

Ignoring his own question, he ran inside, and cheerfully retorted. "I'm far better at this game!"

Running for a while, and then quietly breathing so he wouldn't be found, he could hear Thor's footsteps somewhere to his left, most likely behind all the tall bushes.

Grinning, he focused his magic. This trick was going to be amazing!

Thor, on the other hand, was having trouble finding anything in the garden, having not been here as his brother had said. But there was good reason behind it!

He needed to spend as much time as he could on training to be the best of warriors, leaving him little time to spend with Loki, and he did train a lot as he was supposed to, not giving him much of any free time to spend anywhere else.

As Thor slowly walked around, he stopped, staring with interest at flowers he hadn't seen in any other place in Asgard.

But then, his eyes fell on something moving in the green grass.

At first, he thought it was simply a trick his eyes were playing on him, but whatever it was had moved again.

Wow…

It was a _snake_!

Thor felt so happy-he couldn't explain it.

He _loved_ snakes! So very much!

Loki really should've mentioned this garden before, because if this place had snakes, he would visit as much as he could. This was a snake!

Thor still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that there was a real snake in front of him, on the grass.

It was green, with eyes shining from the sun beaming down on them.

Thor went to pick it up, wanting to admire the snake-

He did not know whether he had picked it up or not, but before he could comprehend anything, Loki (with his magic, he guessed) transformed back into himself, and then let out some sort of a yell, like a blood-curdling cry of a warrior that just won against someone, and then shouted, "It's me!"

And then Thor knew he was stabbed.

Stabbed.

By Loki.

Weren't they playing hide and seek…? Was it really Loki that…?

Why was he even surprised? This was Loki!

But, to use his love for snakes…that was rude.

Looking down, he held at his side, blood trickling down.

He quickly looked back at Loki, seeing him laughing with tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. "You…hahaha-you should've-ha-seen that look on your face!"

After laughing a bit more, he heard Loki speak again. "This was great! Absolutely perfect-hahahaha- "

"Loki…?"

He didn't know what to say, but taking out the knife might've been a bad move on his part since Thor realized this just made more blood drip to the ground.

After a few more minutes of laughing, Loki had seen the small pool of blood, and stopped laughing, though a grin had been stuck to his face, like it couldn't be taken off.

And then he just left! Thor couldn't believe this! Loki tried killing him! Again! With his magic and tricks and….and that grin!

Thor couldn't describe how he felt, even if somebody were to ask him.

Then two guards were taking him to the healers, and then father was speaking with anger, and then mother looked with that look at his brother, and then…

Well, it was a long day.

But he had spent time with his brother, so, that was nice.

Giving a small smile at his brother, he got a little grin in return, and, well, while the day had been…eventful, it wasn't all bad.

It had been nice, spending time with Loki.

Though he did hope next time there would be no intentions of killing.


	4. The Big Day (I)

_Estimated Ages (Earth-based)_

_Thor: 18.7_

_Loki: 18.1_

_The time from the first movie_

**PART 4: THE BIG DAY (I)**

_**. . .**_

_**"Only one of you can ascend to the throne, but both of you were born to be kings."**_

_**. . .**_

I was reminded of father's words as I walked into the area filled with people, clapping drowning out any other sound there may be.

As I held Mjolnir in my right hand, the weapon I was entrusted with, I walked in, excited about what was about to happen.

I was to be king.

I would be king in a few minutes.

My armor shining, smile not going away, I walked, taking in the clapping, all the cheering for me.

I was so happy; I couldn't stop the wide grin I had from going away.

Seeing mother, father, my brother Loki, Lady Sif and The Warriors Three at the end, I was feeling excited like I had never before-and I lived for quite a long time if compared to the Midgardians.

This day would be amazing!

**. . .**

As I watched Thor walk with pride, smiling like a fool, I felt…jealous. Something I would never admit to anyone.

Throughout all these years, I had hope there may be a chance for me. Maybe I could be king.

But of course, that was all hope.

And hope was meant to be crushed by reality.

Tuning out the applauding so loud it was impossible to fully ignore, I watched the event with envy.

Father had told us we were both born to be kings, yet only one of us was planned to be one. Today.

Why did I have to be the shadow, living in the greatness of Thor? Was it just because he was older than me? Was age the matter? Or did I simply not have what was expected? Was it because I didn't train to be a warrior? Was it my magic I love so much? Why did Thor get the throne I wish to have so much?

Thor had no sense of right or wrong, and even if he did-

If he did, he knew nothing of the things I did. Not the plans I had made, and most certainly not of the things I would later do.

He had no idea I would be king.

I will be king.

I was going to be king no matter how long passed.

Tightening my hold on my staff in anger at the way Thor was so happy as he was about to be named king, right now, I wished nothing more than for our positions to be changed, for me to be king instead of him.

Seeing all these people gathered to congratulate Thor made his blood boil, knowing for a fact my knowledge was far better than Thor's could ever be, and I knew that being smart in fight was more important than being strong. Strength could easily fall under smart if not used cleverly.

Concentrating back to what was happening, he watched as the clapping continued.

This day was going to be as planned, and nothing would stop his plans!

**. . .**


End file.
